


Take My Hand

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, F/M, Spoilers, love across parallel universes, parallel 1 divergence, parallel 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "I've got you. It's okay. Give me your other hand and I'll pull you up."





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 133 'I've got you'

"I've got you. It's okay. Give me your other hand and I'll pull you up."

A pair of blue eyes look up at him, small lips pursed in a rather bemused expression.

"Who are you? I work alone. It's my stupidity that put me in this situation," 

"I'm a concerned passer-by who doesn't want to see a woman fall to their death. Quickly, I can't hold this for long."

His wrist was aching. She was heavily muscled for such a slight frame. She also wasn't helping him at all. 

"Garian! Listen to me, that woman, she's..."

"Shut up and help me, bird," he snapped. Jack fluttered his wings and squawked.

"I am NOT a bird!"

"You... are Garian? I... have heard that name before," she whispered.

"I remember you, too, I think. Your face, at least. Could you tell me your name?"

"Garian, your foot is slipping - you'll both fall!"

"Grab and start pulling then, you useless piece of WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

From an overhanging ledge that he hadn't even seen, something jumped down, the swing of a heavy blade flashing towards him. His own blade. His own fighting style. 

Jack squawked in panic.

They both fell...


End file.
